Passe
by Merry Moca
Summary: Kuroko est le joueur invisible et inamovible de la GM. Il aime ce sport, il joue avec passion. Et parfois, au détriment de sa santé. No pairing. Période Teiko.


Une passe virevoltante en direction du capitaine, nette et précise, et pourtant si technique. Il était un magicien sur le terrain, permettant aux passes les plus surprenantes d'arriver à destination, et ce sous les yeux des spectateurs ébahis qui n'arrivaient pas à suivre toute la scène. C'était un art dont ils ne pouvaient comprendre toute l'ampleur, du haut des gradins. C'était sur le terrain qu'on prenait conscience de toute la force de cette technique. De toute son utilité. Avant même de le souhaiter, on recevait la balle entre les mains, à porter de tir. Les points s'égrenaient à vitesse grand V, grâce à se transport sécurisé. Une mécanique bien huilée, dont la fluidité d'exécution permettait au jeu de s'épanouir en toute liberté, en toute beauté. L'alchimie du jeu reposait sur les épaules du prestidigitateur de l'équipe, permettant une fluidité naturelle entre les joueurs. Tout coulait de source, que le ballon arrive là où il devait, que ce joueur d'exception au talent si particulier soit à leurs côtés.

Ils ne pensaient pas que cette personne si particulière ne puisse plus jouer avec eux.

« Kuroko, tu sais que tu dois te ménager.

\- Il faut que je continue à jouer. »

Un froncement de sourcils.

« Pas au détriment de ta santé.

\- Ce n'est que mon poignet, et ce sont juste des douleurs ponctuelles. »

Une main qui saisit délicatement le poignet de l'autre.

« Vraiment, tu dois faire une pause.

\- S'il te plaît, Akashi-kun, laisses-moi rester sur le terrain. »

Un soupir, vaincu. Impossible de lutter face à lui, trop tête de mule et capable d'aller contre les ordres sans remords et sans craindre les conséquences.

« Laisses-moi au moins m'occuper de toi pendant la pause. »

Entre ses doigts, il faisait jouer le poignet débarrassé du bracelet éponge. Il le faisait tourner habilement, tout en massant la zone incriminée. Et il en profitait pour vérifier l'ampleur des dégâts.

« Tu devrais le montrer à Midorima, si tu ne veux pas passer à l'infirmerie.

\- Non.

\- Dois-je te l'ordonner alors ?

\- Ce que tu fais suffit amplement. »

Définitivement pas. L'état des articulations était effrayant, de ce qu'arrivait à comprendre le meneur. S'il ne se ménageait pas un peu, il risquait de quitter le terrain. Définitivement.

« C'est loin d'être ce qu'il te faut.

\- Je t'assure, c'est suffisant.

\- Non. Tu iras voir Midorima.

\- Et si je résiste ? »

Un autre soupir, un peu plus énervé cette fois. Deux yeux écarlates faisant face à ceux céruléens. Déterminés.

« Tu me verras dans l'obligation de dire à toute l'équipe que tu peux perdre ton poignet sous blessure grave. Que ta technique de passe l'utilise et le sollicite beaucoup trop, et que cela l'abime très rapidement. Et tu connais les joueurs, tu as une petite idée de leur réaction.

\- Ils croiront tous que c'est leur faute, parce qu'ils se sont reposés sur moi… C'est une bonne technique de chantage…

\- C'est ton entêtement qui m'a poussé à évoquer l'idée.

\- Je ne veux embêter personne… »

Un sourire qui apparaît un peu, compatissant.

« Je sais, Kuroko. C'est pour eux que tu continues à jouer malgré la douleur. Mais penses aussi que ce sont eux qui pâtiront les premiers si tu quittes un match après avoir trop joué, et incapable de rejouer par la suite. »

Un hochement de tête, légèrement dépité. Oui, il fallait qu'il se ménage un peu.

Une main toujours sur son poignet, une autre qui se posait sur son épaule.

« Je te soutiendrais, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Merci, Akashi-kun. »

La main sur son épaule qui se déplaçait sur sa tête. Agitait quelques mèches bleues ciels, sous la surprise de leur porteur. Ils restèrent quelques temps comme ça, à se regarder dans les yeux, pendant le massage. Et une fois que le poignet était bien chauffé, l'instant c'était figé.

« Fais attention à toi. »

Juste un murmure. Et tout contact c'était arrêté. Seul reste Kuroko et le bruit de pas qui s'en allaient dans le couloir. Un poing qui se refermait, déterminé. La lumière au bout du couloir.

XXX

« Tu n'as pas suivit mes conseils…

\- Si, je me suis ménagé.

\- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot « Ménagement ». J'aurais dû me douter que d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu allais réussir ce genre de coup.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Il gardait ce visage impassible, quoiqu'il dise. Même si sur cette dernière phrase, on pouvait presque voir la petite auréole sur sa tête. Akashi soupira autant d'amusement que de dépit. Le comportement de Kuroko était habituel. Ce qui était bien. Mais ce qu'il remarquait, c'était cette petite ride entre ses yeux. Infime, mais il le voyait. Il avait mal. Il s'en doutait.

« Alors veux-tu bien me montrer ton poignet ? »

La ride s'était approfondie. Il avait tapé juste. Il tendit la main dans la direction du bleu, attendant sa réaction.

« Kuroko ? »

Le plus petit finit par céder, mettant son poignet incriminé dans la main du rouge. Répétant les mêmes gestes que pendant la mi-temps, il fit jouer les articulations. Juste quelques secondes. Parce que bien rapidement, il sentit que le blessé avait mal. Il n'avait fait aucun bruit, aucun geste qui indiquait sa douleur. Mais la tension qui avait saisit le membre ne mentait pas.

« Tu as mal.

\- Non, je…

\- S'il te plaît, ne mens pas. Tu n'en as pas besoin. »

Cela empêcha le passeur de répondre. C'était vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir à son capitaine. Il n'avait pas les capacités de tenir longtemps contre lui, et il n'en avait pas non plus l'envie. Pas envie de lutter.

« Oui, j'ai mal.

\- Mais tu n'as aucun remords.

\- Aucuns. »

Entre ses doigts, il redessinait les os du poignet, les muscles qu'il sentait dessous. Il s'en était bien douté, de cette réponse.

« Comme tu as respecté à ta façon mes consignes, je ne peux pas appliquer mon chantage. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne peux rien faire. »

D'un coup tiré en avant, Kuroko fut suffisamment déstabilisé pour atterrir contre le corps en face de lui. Comme il était à peine plus petit qu'Akashi, son visage se retrouva dans son cou. Une main l'y nicha un peu plus.

« Je ne te félicite pas, mais j'admire ta ténacité et ta force de caractère. Ça y est, tes efforts sont finis, tu peux te reposer. »

La chaleur qui se dégageait du rouge, sa gentillesse, cette main qui passait dans son dos dans des cercles apaisants, ce discret parfum qui se dégageait des cheveux encore un peu humide, l'apaisaient. C'était fou comme quelques mots et gestes pouvaient le détendre à ce point…

Le poids qui reposait contre lui et entre ses bras devint plus important.

Avec un fin sourire, Akashi posa son nez dans la chevelure ciel de l'électron libre endormit. Il était tombé dans un profond sommeil spontanément. La tension qui l'avait tenu pendant le match l'avait quitté d'un seul coup, l'ayant laissé complètement lessivé.

« Il va falloir s'occuper un peu plus de toi que des autres… »

Et c'était à lui, en tant que capitaine et ami, de faire attention à ses joueurs. Et les journées de repos qui allaient suivre seraient dédiées au repos. Avec une double ration pour le plus petit.


End file.
